deathfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Millington
Amber Millington '''was a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of "dumb blonde", but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is best friends with Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members ofSibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season Two Finale. Amber used to date Mick, however they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She still misses Mick sometimes, she found it unfair how Mick acted like nothing had happened. She used to be best friends with Mara Jaffray but they fought over Mick, whom Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says "they have nothing in common". After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Amber pulls herself into danger quite frequently. In season two she demanded to be in Sibuna and so the mark of Anubis was put on her ankle. Even though she involved herself, she would not have changed a thing. There is a rumor that she may not stay actively involved in Sibuna because she is not shown in the pictures of Sibuna. In Season 3, her father pulls her out to go to the New York School of Fashion. Amber did not return in The Touchstone of Ra, so it is possible that House of Trickery / House of Unity are her last episodes on the show. Personality Although initially portrayed as a typical Queen Bee (beautiful, cruel, manipulative, and arrogant), she is later seen as a sharp-tongued, intelligent, and ambitious individual, revealing a kinder side as the series progressed. Relationships Mick Campbell '''(Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Good Friends) Mick and Amber dated in the first season but they broke up after she missed one too many of their dates due to her secret meetings with Sibuna. He still likes her has a friend but thinks they're too different. He says that they are "mates, not dates". Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but that faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. When Mara and Mick break up, Amber tries to help Mick get her back, showing she's over him. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship than a romantic relationship. She was sad about him leaving for Australia and returned the bracelet he gave her last term. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present;Good Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Instead he put it in her closet. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side, pleasing her. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole her prom dress in the final episode as a prank. However, he said now she had to choose from 'nerd, goth or goody-two-shoes', showing he may prefer her to the others (even though he did have a crush on Mara, the supposed nerd). After Amber was blinded, she sat on Jerome's lap accidentally, though he doesn't seem to mind but he looked at her like she was crazy. 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Ex-Best Friend; Good Friends, Former Roommate) Mara used to be Amber's best friend. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara liked Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore, instead Nina. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were once. In Season 2, they are still good friends and are supportive of each other. In Season 3 they become roommates again when Nina's bed was open, which lasted until Amber had to leave the school. 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. He seems happy when Mick tells her he would prefer to be friends. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Amber seems to be developing feelings for him but doesn't seem to realize it. Later, she went to prom with Alfie after he asked her without telling her who he really was but she admitted she wasn't disappointed when he did tell her. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend just then, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. Amber finally agrees to be Alfie's girlfriend. She says later that she'll go public with "Amfie" on her own time. Later, they officially break up but Amber asks him to give Amfie another go, but Alfie says he'll have to think about it. They get back together eventually, on Alfie's terms. They then break-up again due to Amber moving away to attend fashion school. . Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:B Team